Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a display panel and a display apparatus that can improve the dark-state light leakage issue.
Related Art
With the development of technologies, flat display apparatuses have been widely applied to various fields. Due to the advantages such as low power consumption, less weight, compact size and less radiation, the liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has gradually replaced the traditional cathode ray tube display (CRT) display apparatus and been applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebook computers, liquid crystal TVs and liquid crystal screens.
To enhance the wide viewing angle technology of the VA (vertical alignment) type LCD panel, the manufacturer of the display apparatus has utilized the photo-alignment technology to control the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules so as to improve the optical performance and the yield of the LCD panels.
The photo-alignment technology is to form the multi-domain alignment structures in each pixel of the panel. Thus, the liquid crystal molecules within the pixel will tilt to, for example, four different directions.
In the conventional technology, the pixel electrode of the VA-type LCD panel generally has a structure shaped like the symbol “*” (“*”-shaped) and is composed of a trunk portion and multiple branch or jag portions. The orientation of the tilt of the liquid crystal molecules can be controlled by properly designing the jag portions and the intervals therebetween.